Truth or Dare!
by nicky1109
Summary: What started as simple game of Truth or Dare turns into a struggle of true love. Percabeth! I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like!**

I was sitting on the beach at Camp Half Blood just relaxing. The sun burning my nose but I didn't really care. ''Annabeth!" a voice yelled behind me. I didn't even need to turn. Obviously it was Percy. "Hey" I said as he sat down next to me. "Whacha Doin?" Percy said like a five year old. I chuckled. "Just sittin" I said mimicking his voice. He grabbed my hand. Of course I blushed. I swear that all I ever do when I'm around him. "Come on!" huh… "Where are we going?" I asked. "My cabin, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Connor, Travis, and Katie are there" he explained. I was so lost! We never all got to together at least not on purpose. Still confused" why what going on? Is everthing ok?" I guess I had a worried look on my face because Percy just laughed. "Everything's fine! We' re playing…." Stupid dramatic pause!" Truth or Dare!" I stared right into those green eyes. "Really? Ok sure I'll play, but I stink at that game" it's true every time I play I always run away from the dare… now thinking about I do the same for truth. When we finally made it to Percy's cabin everyone was there. Their eyes were wide and I was starting to feel self-conscious. Then I realized I was still holding Percy's hand. I blushed and released his hand. I sat down next to Thalia and gave her a huge hug. Since she joined the hunters she hasn't been able to come to camp ever often. "Ok let's start this thing! Do u guys know the rules?" said Nico. Everyone nodded. "Ok then I get to go first! Percy truth or dare!"

"Umm... Dare!"said Percy but his smile quickly changed to a frown. Nico made an evil grin "Lets see... I dare you to prank call Athena!" Everyone just stared at Nico then turned to Percy. "Do I have to do that?" asked Percy. Nico nodded. "Fine!" I was completing shocked! My mom will so be pissed. Percy fished out a golden drachma from his pocket and walked over to his fountain. "O Goddess Iris please expect my offering." The mist began to from an image and my mother appeared. Oh crap! She does not good happy. "What Perceus Jackson!" my mother screamed and Percy shivered. He hated it when people used his full name. "Ummm... Hi Athena.." stamered Seaweed Brain. He turned around and looked at everyone for help then he locked eyes with me. His green eyes shined with a tiny bit of fear ,but quickly smiled and looked back at the message. Percy started to say something when the goddess of wisdom eyes widen. "Annabeth? What are you doing to the same room as the Barnacle Brain!"screamed Athena. I calmly walked closer to the image "MOM. He has been my best friend for years I cant believe you still me to explain this. And by the way Percy's brain is full of seaweed not barnacles" With that I swept my hand through image and my mom disappeared. I turned around with wide eyes just starring at me. "Well, lets get back to the game. It's my turn."

**Please Review! And i need some ideas for dares. Also dont worry anyone who loves Percabeth... its coming!Review!**

**Nicole!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed and I loved your evil dares HAHAHA jk.. Keep reviewing and I'll write faster!**

*"Well, let's get back to the game. It's my turn."*

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok.. Umm.. Nico truth or dare!" "Well that's simple dare duh! Do you even need to ask." Nico said in a grin. I guess its hard to hide my evil smile because that grin disappeared to fear. "Ok Nico. I dare you to…. Kiss Thalia!" Everyone burst out laughing while Thalia and Nico glared at me. "Hello? I'm in the Hunters I cant!" yelled Thalia a little louder than need be. "Come on it's a dare! A simple little game! Artemis won't care…" I said rolling my eyes"…just do it we all know you guys like each other!" "You mean like like!" Travis winked and they before blushed which surprised me. The son of Hades and daughter of Zeus blushed! Weird.

Nico looked over to Thalia. "Fine I accept the dare" He got up and sat next to Thalia. For a minute they were starring into each other's eyes. I sighed. This should be me and Percy but he's too much of a Seaweed brain to make a move. While I was deep in thought everyone "AWWWWW"-ed. Wow now this is something I didn't see coming. Nico and Thalia were making out! Kind of gross since we were in the room. I coughed. They broke apart eyes wide. "Well umm. that was interesting!" muttered Grover. "Let's just continue the game. Nico your turn."

**Sorry it was so short.. 2 chapters in a day so kind of got tired. I promise to fit in all the dares you guys sent me! And thx to** _Percy Jackson1006 **who made up this last dare!I'll update soon! Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**im hoping to make this one long! Thx for reviews!**

* "Nico your turn"*

" Okay then.. Percy truth or dare?"grinned Nico. Percy thought for a second" Umm.. I guess I'll be the first to do truth." Connor and Travis looked really disappointed. "OK.. Do you have a crush on someone in this room?" Nico smiled evilly. Percy flushed "Ummm... i.. well i.." Katie Gardner said " OMG! Just answer the question!" Seaweed Brain glared a her "Fine.. yes I do" There was a choir of oooo's, awwww's , and ohh's. But Nico didn't want to give up that easy. "Well who is it?" Everyone stopped to hear the answer. "Nope not saying! It wasn't a part of the question! HAHA" Wow for once he didn't have a head of kelp. That didn't brighten Nico mood but he agreed to move on. "Grover truth or dare?" asked Percy. I couldn't help ,but feel a tiny bit disappointed because I thought Percy would pick his best friend (aka me!). I tried to shake the thought out of my head and pay attention to the game. Grover being Grover had to ponder of all the possibilities of humiliation. "I guess dare." I couldn't think of anything good ,but I had a feeling by Percy's face this isn't going to be easy. "Cool.. I dare you curse the Ares cabin so every time they walk outside vines wrap around their legs." Grover is a dead man.. or dead satyr I guess. Conner smirked" Don't be a chicken Grover!" All the guys except Grover got up and started to do the chicken dance. "Fine I'll do it! Oh and by the way you guys can't dance for your life." Connor and Travis shrugged and we all left my cabin to watch Grover fulfill his dare.

Once we got to the Ares cabin we decided that this would be the last for today and we would start again tomorrow. "Ok Grover! You ready!" asked Percy. "Not really ,but here I go." He pulled out his reed pipes from his pocket and began play what sounded like Don't Stop Believing **(I LOVE THAT SONG). **Vines suddenly popped out of the ground and wrapped around our legs until Grover yelled at the vines to stop. Well, that's what I think anyway. Grover spoke in a different language that I guess plants speak. If that is even possible I'm not sure. But anyway they all came off and attacked the Ares cabin. We all started cracking up! Grover was still playing his reeds and I heard the first scream. Then many! WE were rolling on the ground trying to catch our breath when I heard someone clear their throat. I thought it was Grover until I opened my eyes to see Chiron. "Oh crap" I mumbled. I think Percy only heard me because he chuckled a little. " You are all in SOOO MUCH TROUBLE!" I starred at the ground. Chiron never once yelled at me. I hated to disappoint him. "Everyone go back to your cabins. We'll talk more after dinner." Chiron talked away and we all starred at each other in disbelief.

**SOOOO I made it longer! **Tell** me what you think! PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviews but there aren't many. If you want me to write review!Enjoy!**

"Come on" I said. We all started walking back to our cabins when someone grabbed my arm. "Hey I'm sorry we got in trouble.." I turned around to find Percy. I blushed. "it's all right I don't mind that much." Even though I kind of did. "I don't want to go to my cabin.. Hey you want to go take a walk on the beach?" I thought it over and decided " I can't Chiron will see us and we would get in even more trouble." Percy started to walk again. I really did want to go though it sounded like he wanted to tell me something there. Or something important would happen. " hey do you want to come to my cabin? My siblings are having sword practice."I was hoping he'd say yes.I didn't want to be by myself for hours. " Sure Let's go" he smiled.

Once we got inside I lied on my bed cupping my face with my hands. "you okay?" asked Percy. He had a worried face but it looked really cute. He came and lied down next to me. " yeah I'm fine just a little tired I guess" I yawned. "Does someone need a nappy?" Percy said in a baby voice."Shut up seaweed brain! And yes,yes I do" I slapped his arm and he tried to pout. I put my head on his shoulder and started to doze off a little bit until I heard Percy snoring. Ha he drools too! I just starred up at him. How can he not know I like him! It's so obvious I hint around all the time. My eyes grew heavy and I moved my head at lied it on his chest. I felt him move a little bit and maybe even wake but I pretended to be asleep. Percy put his arms around me and I sighed. I quickly fell asleep. Best "nappy" ever!

**Percy pov**

"Hey do you want to come to my cabin? My siblings are having sword practice." Annabeth said. I kind of felt a little nervous ,but said yes anyway. I would be an idiot if I didn't. Annabeth walked into her cabin and lied down on her bed and looked like she was crying. " You okay?" She said something about being tried ,but I didn't really hear since she was still cupping her face. I lied down next to her. I was about to tell her how I felt but I got nervous and instead cracked a grin and some stupid joke. " Shut up seaweed brain! And yes,yes I do" I laughed and she slapped me! I don't even care if I hurt a tiny bit she was so cute when she was a little angry and tired. She put her head on my shoulder and a shock went through my body.I tensed but relaxed I was asleep in no time.

When I woke put about a hour later I had my arms wrapped around annabeth and she had her head on my chest. There was no one in the cabin so they must still be at sword practice. I could tell though it was all most time for dinner." annabeth" I whispered and shake her shoulder a little bit. She breathed out and put her arms around my stomach. " annabeth" I tried again. " what? 5 more minutes" she was so cute when she slept. " wise girl it's almost time for dinner" she snuggled to my chest and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and blushed noticing what she was doing and let go. "oh sorry" I smiled " it's ok. Did u sleep well?" I don't know about her but I slept great." no dreams!" " me either!" I grinned. " we better go to dinner" Annabeth frowned then smiled when she looked at me. " what?"I asked. She giggled which I didn't even know she could do. " You have dried drool on your face!" I tried to wipe it off but I failed. " Here let me help" she picked up a face cloth that was at the bottom of her bed and licked it. " come here" she was acting like my mom. So I do what seaweed brains to for fun. I jumped up and ran to the other side of the room. " I bet u can't catch me" I grinned " Your on"

Annabeth started chasing me around her cabin and I ran out the door. I heard her laughing behind me so I keep running. I was at few feet away from the beach when I turned around. No one was there." huh" Something jumped on my back and I lost my balance. I feel to the ground with someone on top of me. " I win" sang annabeth. She got off me and lied next to me. I tried to spit out all the sand I had just eaten from that fall. "Not nice wise girl. and not very smart either" she had a puzzled look on her face. I felt a tunge in my gut and sprayed annabeth and I with water.I don't think sprayed is a good word though. More look soaked. She screamed and tackled me. She was on top of me and said "wow whose so smart now" her breathing was heavy and our faces were only an inch apart. I starred into those grey eyes. I kissed her lips and I could feel her tense a little bit but quickly relaxed. She kissed me back. I heard to horn blow which meant it was time for dinner. She pulled away and smiled. I couldn't help but feel really happy. " come on let's go eat some dinner and maybe after we could get everyone to play some more truth or dare." I grabbed her hand and we walked toward the mess hall together.

**I made it long hope you guys like it! REVIEW hehehe**

**~nicole**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I havent been updating! Schools almost over so I'l be able to update a lot more! Hope you like!**

**Annabeth's pov**

You should have seen everyone's faces! Priceless! Their jaws dropped when Percy and I walked into the mess hall soaking wet holding hands. I blushed and walked over to my siblings who were giving Percy death glares.

Sadly they turned to me." why are you all wet! And why were you holding hands with kelp for brains?" asked by brother Malcolm. Everyone nodded in agreement that they wanted to know. I decided to respond as simple as possible. "We were at the beach and none of your business." I smiled and started to eat my hamburger.

"Seriously Annabeth! Mom's going to freak out!" said my little sister Emily. I dropped my fork and got up."Just leave me alone ok? Ugh!" I couldn't take that crap! I ran out of the mess hall and started toward my cabin.

"I can't go there! Everyone is going to come back in an hour." I thought. I sat on a bench to think when someone sat next to me."What?" I practically cried. "Hey, it's just me." said Percy.

I looked up into those green eyes. "Everything is going to be ok" said Percy. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "What the hell to you think you're doing!" I opened my eyes to see my mother standing right in front of me.

I backed away from Percy and said " oh hi mom... What's up?" She had a scowl on her face and those grey eyes were darting from me to Percy. Wow that is scary. I can't believe I look like that!

"Don't worry Mom. Nothing is going on. We're just friends so you can leave now." I said. She looked shocked but agreed and left. Percy looked disappointed. " I got to go" he said and quickly got up and left me with more confusion then I started with.

**Percy Pov**

I don't know what to think anymore. Annabeth, the girl I love, just told her mom in front of me, that we were just friends and nothing more. I was sad and kind of angry because I thought we were dating after that kiss but I guess I got mixed signals.

"Yo, Percy!" screamed someone. I turned around to see Nico running towards me. "Hey what's up?" I asked.

" We're continuing Truth or Dare in my cabin in 5 minutes so hurry up!" With that Nico ran away probably to tell everyone else about the game.

**5 minutes later (STILL PERCY POV)**

I was in the Hades cabin with the same people as before waiting for Nico. When he finally walked in everyone was giving him a hard about taking so long. He replied to this with " Guys! I was just trying to get Annabeth to play but she won't. I have no clue why but I think someone here might know…" Everyone turned and looked at me. That kind of got me angry ( again!) because I didn't have a clue and I don't really care.

"I don't know anything so stop looking at me." They turned away looking unsure. "Well, I'll be right back how about you guys start playing without me." Said Thalia and she left the room. "Ok then I'll start. Katie truth or dare" asked Travis.

"ummm… Dare." Answered Katie. Travis had a glimmer of light in his eyes with an evil grin slowly crossing his face. " I dare you to go flirt with Chiron!" Everyone started laughing while Katie was giving the death glare to Travis. "Fine lets go." Everyone followed her out the cabin and to the Big House. When we got close to the Big House everyone hid. Katie walked onto the porch to see Chiron in his wheelchair.

" Hello Katie how may I help you?" Chiron smiled. "Well, Chiron I just wanted to tell you that you 're the hottest centaur I have ever met." Chiron looked really confused but his confusion was fixed when he heard laughing behind the bushes. "Come out right now!" He screamed.

We came from our hiding spots but instead of going to the Big House… we ran. " That was soo funny!" said Nico trying to stop laughing. "yeah that was awesome but I think we should stop for now"

" Ok see you later Percy!" said Nico as he ran to his cabin. I went to my cabin and jumped into bed. I felt something weird under my pillow. I grabbed the object and turned on my light so I could see. It was a note.

**Whats the note going to say! and dont worry percabeth is not over! Please review if you want me to write more! The more reviews the faster I update!**

**~Nicole!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here s another chapter! I hope you like!**

_"Ok see you later Percy!" said Nico as he ran to his cabin. I went to my cabin and jumped into bed. I felt something weird under my pillow. I grabbed the object and turned on my light so I could see. It was a note.  
><em>  
>I opened the note to see it was from Annabeth. My hands started to shake when I began to read.<p>

_Hi Percy. I just can't do this. I would never want anything to happen to you. I left Camp Half- Blood and I'm not coming back anytime soon. I'm moving back in with my dad in California. Tell everyone I said goodbye...I love you seaweed brain and I always will._  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>Annabeth<em>

I could feel myself starting to cry. I know it's not manly to cry but I could help it. There was no way I was letting her disappear without me telling her how I felt. I ran out my cabin to the Big House." where's Chiron?" I asked Mr. D.

" Peter Johnson! Just leave me alone!" yelled Mr.D.

I shrugged. " I could stay here all day if u want. Or you could tell me for Chiron is..."

" fine ... He s at the Athena cabin talking to Malcolm"  
>" thanks!" I yelled as I started to ran toward the Athena cabin.<p>

I knocked on the door and one of Annabeth s sisters opened the door.

I walked in and it seemed everyone had or was crying.I looked at Chiron and there was an understanding between us.

" yes Percy. Come bring annabeth back home."

**Annabeth Pov**

I think it would be best to start by explaining myself. After Nico tried to get me to play truth or dare I decided to go for a walk. When I was on the beach a bright light fromed in front of me. It was my mother.

"Annabeth. Tell me what is really going on between you and Percy." She looked serious but at the same time calm.

"Mother.. I love Percy and Im sorry but I dont care what you think" I was close to crying.

Athena was getting pretty angry and her eyes were red."If you dont stop this relationship then I will."

"Well what are you going to do.."I asked. "If you dont end it.. I will kill Percy.." Her voice low and stern. I starting crying .. Well more like extreme sobbing.

" Fine! If thats what you want! I love him to much for you to lay a finger on him. " I screamed at the top of my lungs. Im actually surprised that no one heard. I stormed off leaving my mother alone at the beach. I ran to my cabin and started to write Percy a letter. There was no way I could leave without any goodbye. Luckly, my siblings were at their classes so they didnt see me crying.

I got out my important stuff from my trunk. I grabbed my cell phone, knife, some extra clothes, lab top, blueprints , and money (Thank Gods that I save my money so I have at least $500). I put my invisiblity cap on and snuck into Percy's cabin. Once I placed it under his pillow, the door opened. Percy enter with a sad-iss look on his face. He jumped right into his bed and felt the note immediately. I walked out the door before it closed and ran to the top of Half Blood Hill. After one last look of everything that has ever meaned to me, I left.

**So what do you think? It will be Percabeth and it will go back to truth or dare! Please Review! Do it! Percy and Annabeth would want you to review!**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**READ THIS BECAUSE IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**Hey Everyone! This is just an author s note because I really need your help! I don't know if I should continue to write this story or just delete it and start over. Im having major writing block so if anyone has soon ideas of what should come next just just it in a review! Thanks for all the reviews I have so far and I really do appreciate it but I'm just having second thoughts of the why the story is turning out..Anyway review if you want me to continue this story! If I get at least 5-10 reviews then I will continue! Thanks everyone!**

**~nicky1109**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! So I got a update for you guys like I promised! Since I said yesterday that I would continue the story if I got 5-10 reviews and I did so here ya go! haha. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and a special thanks goes to Therevealingtruth! Thanks for the ideas and helping me with this story! Anyway.. Enjoy the Story!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own anything.. I'm on Fanfiction of course I own nothing! **

**At Olympus**

Athena stormed into the throne room after getting a emergency message from Hermes. "What is the problem. I was kind of busy." Said Athena.

No one seemed to hear her because Poseidon, Zeus, and Aphrodite were fighting as if their lives depended on it . Hermes, Ares, Dionysus, and the rest of the gods looked like they couldn't care less.

Athena decided she had enough of the screams of insults and yelled " Will you guys shut up and tell me what's going on?"

The whole room went silent and everyone was watching her carefully. Poseidon was the first to step forward.

"Athena. How could you not know what this is all about? You threatened to kill my only son and savior of Olympus! Of course I'm not happy about my son and you're Owl Head daughter but that doesn't mean I'm going to start killing to stop the issue."

"My daughter has so much potential and I don't want it to be wasted! She needs to think of college, a job, and living her dreams not what to do with your sea spawn!"

Aphrodite had enough of the fighting and trying to hurt her plans with her favorite couple Percabeth so she slowly sneaked out of the throne room to put part one of "Safe Percabeth" into action.

Back at camp Percy Pov

I needed to find Annabeth and I will stop at nothing until I found her. This will be kind of hard though because I have no idea where her dad lives. I started by calling Annabeth's cell phone which of course I got her voicemail but I would be stupid if I didn't try. Just as I put my phone away( A/N, I know most demigods don't have phones but lets just say they do for now) a bright golden light appeared so I quickly turned away and the smell of perfume gave away with came to visit.

Before I even turned around I sighed" Hello Lady Aphrodite"

"Percy! Act a bit happier will you! You're ruining my mood"

"Sorry but how could I be happy if Annabeth , who I am in love with, is taken away!" I shouted. I couldn't believe how selfish Aphrodite was being.

"Percy gods can read minds and I'm not being selfish! I'm here to help you!"

After a moment of silence Aphrodite snapped her fingers and perfume started to surrounded me. I tried to break free but it was to strong. With one last look of a sad smile on her face I blacked out.

**Soo? I know it was really short but I thought I should just put it up anyway. Please review! the more reviews I get the longer the chapters and faster updates! hahaha thanks everyone ! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! This is the second update today! woo hoo! First I would like to thank my reviewers! It means the world to me that people are out there reading my story! I love you guys! Haha! Also I need to give a huge thanks to Therevealingtruth who wrote the poem in this chapter! thanks! Anyway enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer- Me-*cries* Do I even need to say it?**

**Nico- Say it or I will send you to the Underworld!**

**Me- Fine I dont own PJO! *sniffs***

**Nico- And?**

**Me- AND I dont own the poem in this chapter it belongs to Therealingtruth.**

**Nico- Okay! now on to the story!**

When I became concionsis a tan two story house appeared before me. I was laying on the grass when the door swung open. A man about 5'2" with aviator glasses,a plaid shirt, and khakis walked into the cool air.  
>" hello. Who are you and what are you doing on my front long?"<p>

I was confused of why Aphrodite sent me here. Wait.  
>" Fredrick Chase?"<p>

" Yes but I don't know you"

" we met once before, sir. It was about 3 years ago."

Fredrick paused thinking back but my ADHD was acting up so I couldn't take the silence.

" anyway! I'm annabeth's friend, percy. Is she home?"  
>Before he could reply,I heard footsteps behind me and the sound of a suitcase being dragged on the cement.<br>" Percy?"

I spun around to see Annabeth with her beautiful grey orbs and blonde curls boucing off her shoulder as she walked. I didn't notice I was running toward her until she was in my arms.  
>"wise girl, please don't do that ever again."<p>

I pulled back to see her eyes blood shot and cheeks puffy from crying.  
>" Percy, my mom threatened to kill you if we were together and I don't want anything to happen to you."<p>

" Annabeth I love you more than anything else in the I wrote a poem for you.."  
>Her eyes glimmered as I pulled out a small piece of paper. I wrote it a few days ago the morning we first started playing truth or dare with the whole gang. It feels like forever ago but I always kept it in my pocket.<p>

I looked down at her ( since I'm a few inches taller than her) and began to read.

" _Roses are red, Violets are blue, All angels in heaven,_  
><em>Know I need you, Years may fly, Tears may dry, But my love for you, Will never<em>  
><em>die"<em>

She started crying again. I wiped the tears away with my thumb and Annabeth jumped into my arms with her legs wrapped around my waist. " I love you too Seaweed Brain" She kissed me softly on the lips and this went on for a minute until I heard someone clear their throut behind us.

I looked over not letting go of Annabeth and saw her dad still standing there.

Annabeth blushed deeply and unwrapped her legs and started to walk towards her dad. She gave him a hug and mumbled " I missed you" into her dad's ear.

Mr. Chase pulled away confused. " honey" he said " I didn't know you were coming home? But now it seems you're going back to camp? " asking slowly as if he were trying to figure it out.  
>She simply nodded.<p>

"well would you like to stay the night? It's getting kind of dark."

" umm.." annabeth looked at me and decided" no thanks. I ve caused enough trouble at camp and I don't want anyone to stop worrying about percy and I."

Mr. Chase sadly nodded. " ok I understand but come visit- and I mean a real visit, not popping in for 10 minutes- soon."  
>Annabeth smiled brightly, she gave him one last hug and I shook hands with him.<p>

looked me straight in the eye and said " You better take care of her. You earned my trust from coming today but don't go and mess it up."

I nodded and turned to annabeth who was blushing. I held out my hand and she took it in hers.

" Let's go home." my wise girl said.

I looked up to the sky and yelled " Aphrodite, could you help us out, please?"

Just then perfume circled us and we were transported to Camp Half-Blood.

**Sooo? What did you think? THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY just in case that anyone is confused! I do have a favor for anyone who reads this if you add this story to either alerts or favorites please leave a review! I would really love to get 40 reviews! Thats 13 reviews! WE can do it! haha lol! anyway thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm back! So I'm sorry for not updating. I feel really bad but I've had extreme amounts of school work and homework. It's a long weekend so I'll probably be able to update again pretty soon. Anyways, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO. I want to but I just don't!**

_Annabeth POV_

This has to be the best day of my life.

Percy, the one who I have been in love with for years, has finally asked me out! Well, he didn't ask but he said I love you and wrote me a romantic poem so I think I'm right.

Anyways, when Aphrodite transported us back to Camp Half-blood I felt a giant sigh of relief. I never wanted to leave but at the time I thought it was necessary.

When the perfume cleared from our eyes, I was expecting worried faces and my angry sibling but instead I saw nothing.

Percy and I were at the top of Half Blood hill and camp was exactly the same, children running around chasing each other, Clarisse beating campers up, Pegasus in the air, and everything else that made camp great.

We began to walk down the hill holding hands when Percy sighed loudly. I looked over and kissed his cheek. He smiled and said "You know what I just thought of"

I raised an eyebrow and him "What?"

"We never finished our game of truth or dare."

Wow. I completely forgot about that. We were so busy with relationship issues that I had forgot all about it.

"I guess you're right."

Percy stopped walking and jumped in front of me. He was smiling so big and I could see his ego growing through his eyes.

"I was right! HA! You're always right and for once I'm right and you're wrong!"

He looked so proud of himself and I just laughed.

"Ok, whatever. Can we just go and find Thalia and see if she wants to play truth or dare. I feel bad about ditching them."

"Yeah, sure. As long as I'm with you" Percy said as we started to walk toward the Zeus cabin.

When we got to the cabin instead of knocking we ran in and I screamed "Honey! I'm home!"

I'm shocked at what I see. Thalia and Nico were making out on her bed and we completely shocked when we came in. We scared Nico so bad he feel on the floor and hit his head.

Percy and I were laughing so hard that we were on the on the ground close to crying.

"Ugh..." Nico grumbled as he got off the floor.

I recovered from my laughing attack while Percy was still on the ground.

"So Thalia, I see the Hunters aren't going very well." I said.

Thalia just glared and mumbled "Get out." Her eyes were electric blue as she gave the scariest glare I have ever seen.

"Ok. Ok. We're leaving! Oh and by the way we're playing truth or dare in twenty minutes so hurray up!" Percy said as he ran out the door and I quickly followed him.

Percy was still chuckling to himself about what had just happened so I said "You want to go to the beach since I guess we're not starting the game yet."

"That is so true. So sure let's go."

Percy Pov

Nico and Thalia! I guess I could have seen that coming because they're Goth and scary at times but I'm still happy that they're together. When Annabeth we talking to Thalia and went over to Nico who looked like he just had a heart attack.

I whispered to him "Man, nice going! She's on the Hunters! Gods Thalia must like you a lot."

All he did was nod and smile a little even though I think I haven't supposed to see it.

I told them about the truth and dare and then left because I could feel Thalia glaring at Annabeth and me.

Annabeth asked me if I wanted to go to the beach and of course I said yes! The beach and my Wise girl! My life can't get any better.

**A/N ****Sorry for the short chapter but I have a reason why! I wrote 2,000 words for this chapter and when I went to save it, Fan fiction erased the whole thing! I was so mad so I didn't want to rewrite it right now, so I was going to wait a few hours. Instead I wrote an author's note explaining the short chapter and guess what! It got deleted again! Has this ever happened to you? If it has then please tell me!**

**~Nicole**


End file.
